Serpents and Demons
Nosferatu looked upon the two mages that he had just defeated. This was nothing but child’s play for him. True terror? Hah. The two had never seen anything like him before. Nobody had anything that Nosferatu possessed, and it was why he was virtually invincible. “And now we begin.” Nosferatu muttered, as he picked up the two women, he chanted, “Jailer’s Entrance.” Upon doing so, the flames that he used to initially teleport himself surrounded the two women and him, causing all three of the individuals to be enveloped as black flames, before almost instantly disappearing. ---- In the meantime, Desperados was rather silent again. Luna sat with Raziel, patting him and talking to him about a variety of random things, nonchalantly. Otherwise, Garrett and Artemis were sparring outside with high ferocity; Garrett’s sword strikes being blocked quickly by Artemis’ palms, prior to his retaliation with wide, sweeping kicks. While all of this was happening, Alejandro and Randall sat in a corner, trying to manage the funds of the guild. And suddenly, all activity paused. It was as if time itself halted in fear of the unknown. In the middle of the guild, black flames erupted. They pulsated across the ground, and from it a black portal revealed three figures, two of them being kept in captivity, and one of them holding the other two. The guild members were in shock! Norma and Priscilla were both being detained by a man clad in black! Randall’s ferocity was evident in his eyes, pulsating with rage were both of his arms, as they were tensed to reveal lines of throbbing blue veins. “You…who are you…and what have you done!?” Randall shouted, immediately sending his fist towards the air, projecting a massive shockwave that headed immediately for Nosferatu. In response, he created a wall of dense black flames, which immediately made contact with the shockwave and nullified it. Snickering, he told the guild, “You all must realize…your worst days are yet to come.” Running inside were both Garrett and Artemis, who coordinated their attacks timely in order to try and ambush the man. But it was pointless, a golden light enveloped Nosferatu, and he was able to instantaneously displace himself, leaving the duo scrambling to the ground. “You lot are pointless, worthless trash. I would just like to tell you one thing. The Slithering Serpent will eradicate you. Desperate or not, your very existences will be forgotten once we devour you whole. This? This is only a prelude, my dear children.” The man said, insultingly as those persistent black flames consumed him whole, all the while he grinned devilishly one last time. “How…” Artemis was in shock, as were the rest of the guild. Randall’s fury knew no bounds, and Alejandro knew he had to take command. Immediately, a bright aura surrounded the man, changing his appearance drastically. He held brown hair, black glasses, and oriental attire. “All of you calm yourselves. This is a taunt, a good one, but it is a taunt. Firstly, we have to heal both Priscilla and Norma, while Norma will recover, Priscilla is in critical condition. All of you begin applying first-aid; I will get help from Factis.” Before picking up the communication lachrima, he turned around once again and told them, “Oh and my name is Hans Zarkov right now.” Immediately he took the lachrima and contacted Factis. As someone picked up, he ordered, “This is Deputy Principal Hans Zarkov. I immediately order you to contact Hawk and bring him to Desperados, we have an emergency situation!” “Yes!” The other line of the lachrima answered, before he cut the connection. The man in his messenger-like uniform haphazardly ran across the foya, coming across to a small classroom where he opened the door wildly. “Mr. Hawk! Deputy Principal implores you to go to Desperados immediately, they have an emergency situation!” “Do they now? Well, kids, I’ll be off for a bit. Do these problems for me.” The man responded mildly, as glistening silver hair was revealed to compliment a slightly feminine face. Closing the door behind him, he immediately sped himself up, knowing the dangers of the word ‘urgency’ by Hans’ mouth. Fin. Category:Fairy Tail: Flocking Home Category:Chapters